Timeline
A timeline of events on Ranos. Era of the Gods *100000.DE **Estimated time when thousands of spirits left the Beyond and began drifting through space. *86000.DE **Rough estimate at the time Ranos was formed by the ancient deities. The planet itself was a largely uninhabitable world home to a few prehistoric creatures when they began terraforming it to suit their later creations. *23000.DE **A Pantheon of Gods emerges, building a mighty palace atop the mountains of Ranos' north pole as the continents form around them. **The best-known deities are Ira, Goddess of Sunlight and Life, Wuun, God of Rock and Animals, Vasha, Goddess of Moonlight and Sorcery, Georim, God of Dragons and the Sky, Jaka, God of Thought and Freedom, Tross, God of Creation and Conflict, Iposh, Goddess of Song and Laughter and Cernos, God of Death and Destruction. *16000.DE **Mankind and Elvenkind emerge across Ranos, creations of Tross and Vasha respectively. Other creatures are created shortly after. The Gods watch these beings spread across the planet as Tross builds their mighty city. The lesser deities begin to breed and form their own society within the White City. *15500.DE **Demigods populate the White City and the north, growing by the thousands. Many dedicate themselves to a particular God as factions begin to form amongst them. As the most powerful deity, Ira remains in charge and forbids any from contacting the developing races elsewhere on the planet. *11000.DE **A Demigod named Silvan visits Mankind, gifting them with fire and forbidden knowledge to let them develop faster as a species. Furious at his crime, Ira's faction has him blinded and imprisoned. The other Gods begin to grow restless as more Demigods attempt to leave the White City. **A follower of Vasha attempts to teach the arts of magic to the Elves and is caught. Instead of imprisoning him as they did with Silvan, he is executed. **The Elven Empire forms in one of the northern continents, bolstered by magical powers and their newfound longevity. The goddess Ira finds Vasha responsible and attempts to have her fellow deity cast out. She is talked down by Tross and Iposh. *8000.DE **War finally breaks out in the White City as the deities break off into factions. Ira kills Iposh herself. **Wuun creates the mighty Golems to defend his territory, followed by creatures such as Treekind and Trolls. **Tross spreads knowledge of smithing to the lesser races and forges armour for his many followers in an attempt to bring order to the White City, which had fallen into chaos and slaughter. **Jaka and Vasha fight as brother and sister against Ira, the latter creating vast laboratories beneath the far-off mountains in an attempt to create weapons to kill their former ally. **Cernos raises the dead and forms creatures from bone and sorceries to terrorise the world. Famine and decay begins to sweep across the northern lands. **Believing that the lesser races' newfound knowledge could be used against them, Georim and his dragons begin a campaign of destruction across the world. Ira's warriors fight mighty battles with the beasts every step of the way. *7436.DE **The Dragons are forced into hiding as Ira herself brings the fury of the sun upon them, killing thousands in an attempt to save the planet. Realising the horrors he inflicted upon the world, Georim departs for the southern continents of Ranos with a number of Dragons and Drakin in self-imposed exile, killing those who dare follow him. He is never seen again. *7430.DE **Cernos besieges the White City with his undead and is met by Wuun and his creations, who wish to defend their home. *7420.DE **After ten years of battle, the two Gods meet each other. Outside the gates of the White City, Cernos and Wuun finally clash amid their unliving armies, each striking mortal blows. The two perish together, scattering what remains of their forces across the world. *7312.DE **With the largest army, a grief-stricken Tross razes most of the White City, destroying a great deal of his own creation before Ira uses her powers to burn most of his forces away. Half-dead, he orders the rest to leave and find their own way in the world. Before Ira can strike the killing blow, Jaka arrives and rescues Tross atop a giant black Dragon. **Back within Vasha's laboratories, the dying Tross is put into a magical trance while she attempts to save his life. *7296.DE **Most of the surviving Dragons mostly settle in the world's highest mountains, promising to remain away from the war. *7243.DE **Ira's Sun Warriors battle the magical creations of Vasha amid what remains of the White City. Ira remains as the only deity left within the Gods' home, now a crumbling ruin. **The bodies of Cernos and Wuun are left on display outside Ira's throne room. A group of Steel Golems are able to steal Wuun's corpse and make off with it, though Ira's crumbling sanity and visions cloud her mind and allow them to escape. *7003.DE **Jaka arrives alone to confront Ira, whose powers keep the remnants of the White City bathed in permanent sunlight. Seemingly lucid, she allows him to stay and begins negotiations. *7000.DE **Jaka escapes, having been held captive for over a year. He brings with him a small child from the White City; the last living thing born there. **Furious, Ira follows the escaped prisoner right back to Vasha's home in the mountains. A titanic battle ensues between the remaining Gods as their power rips open the earth and destroys entire mountain ranges before Ira is pushed back into her city. **In a desperate attempt to kill Ira, Vasha unleashes a final attack that not only destroys the two, but the entire city. A wounded Jaka is the only survivor, and watches their spirits claim their places in the sky as the Sun and Moon respectively. He leaves with Cernos' corpse and takes it back to Vasha's home, where he stays for some time. *6999.DE **With Ira gone, the north pole of Ranos quickly becomes a frozen wasteland. Ice and snow bury much of the White City and the battlefields around it. **Jaka travels east and leaves the child in the care of Wuun's creations - the Treekind - to care for the God's final creation. *6947.DE **With their former overlords still fighting in the north, the former denizens of the White City spread across the land. The Baldorian Empire is formed in the west with their knowledge of the arcane assisting them in establishing a mighty civilisation. *6832.DE **Jaka discovers that his sister's experiments had led to the creation of two near-Human species: One with a natural talent for magic, and another with the power to completely reject any kind of magical or deific power. The two are not aware of one another, though the former is fewer in number. He destroys all records of the races and allows them to develop independently. *5274.DE **The last known deity, Jaka feels his power fading as old wounds from the war begin to take their toll. Lonely and half-mad, he attempts to unleash the same power his sister did to ascend to the heavens. It fails spectacularly, destroying the entire laboratory and transforming Jaka into a horrific creature. A second desperate spell combines him with the bodies Cernos and Tross, momentarily ascending towards the stars before crashing down into the frozen wastelands. *4893.DE **The being that was once Jaka awakens in the icy north and is discovered by a Human tribe. It slaughters them before moving on to a next tribe. *4773.DE **Birth rates in the northern Human tribes begins to rise as their leader brings them together and forms a civilisation based entirely around war and fighting. Entire generations are dedicated to expanding territory and preparing for the invasion to come. *4547.DE **Elven explorers discover the remnants of Vasha's laboratories. They bring back a number of cursed items that temporarily elevate their society before its doom. Nonetheless it becomes clear that the Era of Gods is over. Dark Era *4000.DE **Estimated time of the collapse of the old Elven Empire and the beginning of a prolonged dark age for Elven society. *1438.DE **The Carandos Family emerges as the victor after a lengthy civil war, and begin restoring what remains of their scattered Empire. **The Elven island of Olian is renamed Elytar, after the head of the Carandos Family. *1349.DE **Elytar Carandos proclaims himself a God after conquering his own people. He is soon murdered by his own son, Moryar, who brings about an age of peace and prosperity. *1147.DE **An individual known as J'Kartor leads an army of over a million warriors from the North and decimates the Elven forces in the north of Maldor. The Elves are forced to abandon their northern cities and retreat further south towards Alonis. *994.DE **J'Kartor's forces drive the ancient Dragons from their homes in the mountains; several of the beasts swear fealty to him and one, Firax, is taken on as J'Kartor's personal mount. **The Elven messenger to J'Kartor is burned alive after attempting to sign a peace treaty. The Elves realise that J'Kartor is not one of their own kind, but something entirely new. *907.DE **For unknown reasons, J'Kartor abandons his campaign into Maldor and takes his army west, towards the Baldorians. *842.DE **The Baldorian Kingdoms are defeated by J'Kartor, who has their people exterminated. Those who survived flee West on ships. The ancient art of Baldorian crafting is lost, making the remaining Blacksteel weapons incredibly rare and valuable. *603.DE **J'Kartor's armies spend years pursuing the desert tribes, who fall one by one to his might. *467.DE **After centuries of campaigning in the west, J'Kartor's armies begin to build a mighty city in the mountains between Maldor and Morsis. Thousands of slaves are brought in to build this monolithic structure. **J'Kartor's followers begin spreading their religion to the general populace - one that is centred on worshipping J'Kartor as a God. This does not go well with the locals, who have a variety of tribal religions. *94.DE **Calemo Mox is born on Elytar. *89.DE **Pelytar Carandos is born in Alonis. *85.DE **Chuyar Carandos is born in Alonis. *36.DE **Golyar is born to House Chaltim, an influential family in the northern island of Skarn. *30.DE **What is believed to be a meteorite hits Skarn, wiping out the civilisation there in an instant. The island is later renamed 'Starfall'. **Several boats that survived the cataclysm land on the northern shore of Morsis. Among them are a young Golyar Chaltim. *21.DE **The Steel Ship arrives in Morsis, carrying three thousand Sorcerers. While appearing Human, their magical talent outclassed even the most powerful Elven Lords. They found the city of Greypeak. **High King Moryar Carandos is slain alongside most of his army in a failed assault on J'Kartor's fortress, Curlak. *18.DE **Golyar Chaltim conquers fifteen Human tribes around Morsis, slaughtering those who refuse to join him. Fearing him to be an agent of J'Kartor, the Elves abstain from contacting him. *15.DE **J'Kartor's forces turn their attention to Golyar's growing army, and seek to crush it swiftly. **Battle of the Howling Forest. Golyar Chaltim beheads J'Kartor's top general and utterly routs their foe back into the mountains. **The Council of Eight is founded, consisting of Golyar and Generals Mazhbad, Khask, Tanoris, Lordel, Varnol, Kozlen and Malen. **Pelytar Carandos ascends to the throne, becoming the youngest High King in history. *9.DE **After much debate, the Sorcerers pledge their assistance to Golyar, seeing J'Kartor as an oppressive tyrant. **Slaughter of Oldrock Keep: The combined power of over a thousand sorcerers leads to the death of 30,000 men in a single day. **Lord Chuyar Carandos begins secret negotiations with J'Kartor, believing that subservience would save his people from extinction. **J'Kartor's legion of Black Warlocks attack Greypeak in the night, killing hundreds of Sorcerers in a surprise attack. They are hunted down and exterminated in revenge for their actions, though they were successful in killing off most of their foe's women and children. Future generations are heavily affected by this loss. *8.DE **King Pelytar leads his Golden Host across the sea to Morsis, sending emissaries to Golyar's camp in the north. **After an eventful meeting, a formal alliance is signed between the armies of Golyar and Pelytar, the former of whom is crowned King by his Generals the next day. **The siege of Curlak begins. Even the Sorcerer's immense power has little effect against the wall. *7.DE **An army headed by one of J'Kartor's generals arrives from the west, and lays waste to the unguarded eastern flank of the Elven Empire. **Pelytar tasks his brother Chuyar with putting down the enemy army, unaware of his brother's secret agreement with J'Kartor. *6.DE **As the western army rampages unopposed, Chuyar massacres the other Elven High Lords in the Night of Blood. Only Calemo Mox survives, blinding Chuyar in one eye after a swordfight and escaping alone to inform Pelytar. **An army of 85,000 Elven Sepratists march alongside J'Kartor's forces to break the siege of Curlak. *5.DE **Battle of Blackrock Pass. Led by Pelytar and a Sorcerer named Garmos, the traitorous Elves are defeated in a costly battle. Garmos and his comrades invoke a dangerous and forbidden magic, cursing Chuyar and the remnants of his army as they flee. The Sorcerers are admonished by their peers for such an act. **Chuyar's forces began to change; their skin darkens to an ash-grey, their eyes turn purple and their hair goes black as charcoal. This marks each and every one of them as traitors to their race. This not only affects the soldiers, but the thousands of elves living in Alonis, the Elven capital and Chuyar's destination. *4.DE **After four years, the walls of Curlak come crashing down and a great battle ensues. With a total number of nearly two million combatants, what ensues is a fight of epic proportions. **General Mazhbad falls after leading a cavalry charge that breaks through enemy lines and makes a month's work of progress in just a few hours. **Upon reaching Curlak's second wall, the Sorcerers pool their strength into one of their own, creating a living bomb with enough destructive power to burn through the stone. While successful, the immense power and destruction caused by the sorcerers makes Golyar question their usefulness. **The Citadel of Curlak is breached after months of fighting. J'Kartor slays Generals Tanoris and Khask before unleashing his blood magic to raise the corpses of hundreds to prolong the battle while he escapes through Curlak's western gate. *3.DE **For months, J'Kartor's lingering magic affects the corpse-strewn battlefield of Curlak, bringing corpses to life as shambling monsters intent on slaughtering the living. General Lordel is killed by one such creature while attempting to recover armour and weapons from fallen soldiers. **With the permission of the two Kings, the High Sorcerer Erion lights the entire battlefield on fire, purging it of corpses and burning down much of the fortress. **Golyar weds Hilda Blackshield, finally gaining the loyalty of the last of the Eastern tribes. *2.DE **Leading a massive host, Generals Malen, Varnol and Kozlen discover J'Kartor attempting to reassemble his scattered forces after his one major defeat. While they are successful in wiping out the enemy host, J'Kartor himself murders the three Generals out of spite and has their heads sent to Golyar through an undead messenger. **Firax the Crimson is killed by Calemo Mox during the Battle of the Bloody Fields. *1.DE **Furious by the deaths of his last Generals and closest friends, King Golyar brings down the full force of his might on the west, taking no prisoners on a ruthless campaign towards Alonis. **Golyar Chaltim and his army break the walls of Alonis, driving Chuyar Carandos and his kin north. **Alonis is renamed Alanon as Golyar takes the city for his own. This leads to several heated arguments between him and King Pelytar, though the Elf backs down, unwilling to begin a second war. **J'Kartor is discovered in the Deep Vaults below Alonis. In spite of all his strength and magical powers, his attempts to beguile or destroy the Human King fail; magic has no affect on Golyar. The tyrant is beaten in single combat and crippled. **Rather than simply execute J'Kartor, Golyar and the sorcerers have a special prison built into the mountainside, sealed beneath Oldrock Keep. Eight Sorcerers sacrifice themselves in a ritual that not only kills J'Kartor, but rends his very soul asunder and traps it deep within the prison, unable to move or interact with the world. Only Golyar leaves after sealng the prison, leaving an official writ that it never be opened. **At the age of thirty-six, Golyar Chaltim is crowned Emperor in Alanon. The Maldorian Empire is founded. After J'Kartor *0.AJ **Golyar's first son, Marten Chaltim, is born. **The Ashen Elves cross the Northern Passage into Tormos, and found their first settlement: Redstone. *1.AJ **As a sign of solidarity between Humans and Elves, High King Pelytar orders the construction of a great bridge between Elytar and Maldor. *2.AJ **Golyar's second son, Harron Chaltim, is born. *3.AJ **Chuyar Carandos begins the construction of Hakar, a fortress near the base of Cloudreach Mountain. *9.AJ **House Greyzor is formed and given control of the Empire's newest city, Kozlen. *14.AJ **Emperor Golyar orders the creation of the cities of Mazhbad, Lordel, Tanoris, Varnol, Malen and Khask, named after his deceased Generals during the war against J'Kartor. *17.AJ **The Men and Elves lead an assault on the mighty empire of tribes that J'Kartor built, driving them into the cold of Ichtlund in what was seen as an act of necessary evil. *28.AJ **Prince Harald Chaltim forms the Maldorian Legions and is responsible for properly organising the army into a fighting force to be reckoned with. The Elven lord Calemo Mox assists Harald in this endeavour. *32.AJ **After years of argument between the native Maldorians and Morsisans, the Emperor founds the Twin Faiths, a religion dedicated to the worship of both Ira and Vasha; godesses of the Sun and Moon. *53.AJ **Golyar Chaltim dies of a heart attack at the age of eighty-nine. Marten Chaltim is crowned Emperor and a month of mourning occurs for the growing Empire. *85.AJ **Emperor Marten Chaltim dies. His brother neglects to take the throne and it is passed onto Marten's son, Golyar II. *147.AJ **The Great Bridge is completed, linking Elytar to the mainland and opening up trade routes that benefit both kingdoms. *832.AJ **The Sentinels are founded by Emperor Harald Chaltim, consisting of five hundred knights. *840.AJ **Khan Kharos leads an army of over 20,000 soldiers in an attempt to destroy the Maldorian Empire. **Emperor Harald rides to meet their foe alongside the Sentinels and 3,000 soldiers. They are joined by forces from Kozlen, Varnol and Mazhbad and crush the Khan's forces. *1047.AJ **House Malbos establishes the White Knights in Morsis, forming the knightly code of honour that spreads across the rest of the Empire. *1205.AJ **Knight-Lord Sen Malban kills Emperor Steran Chaltim and several members of the Royal Family in an attempt to seize power alongside most of the Sentinels. Only half a dozen knights refuse, and save the rest of the family as civil war breaks out. **Malban declares himself Emperor, and promises to improve the lives of the common folk. **Empress Maldine Chaltim is crowned at the age of twenty in Kozlen as the royalist forces battle the rebels across Maldor. **Reinforcements from Morsis, led by the White Knights, smash rebel forces in Tanoris and push towards Alanon. *1206.AJ **Empress Maldine's forces break into Alanon. The rebel Sentinels fight to protect the Imperial Palace and hold out for several weeks. **Sen Malban is killed in his throne room by the six Royalist Sentinels. The traitors are slain to a man. **The Empress decrees that the Sentinels become a group of loyal bodyguards and establishes them as a powerful force to act in the Empire's name. *1801.AJ **Prince Dolyar Carandos leaves Hakar with thousands of followers and the intention of starting a colony. Crossing close to the Maldorian border, he founds the city of Netal in the mountains. *2457.AJ **The Crowe Family leads an army of mercenaries into Maldor after a long trip from Orzben and takes the city of Netal from the Ashen Elves. **Emperor Leonard Chaltim's army arrives to challenge the Crowes. Their leader presents the head of Prince Dolyar Carandos, King Chuyar's youngest son, and swears fealty to the Maldorian Empire. The Crowes are given a lordship and control of Netal, watching Maldor's eastern flank. After Garmos *458.AG **House Vantias are elected as the rulers of Varnol after House Royne almost bankrupts the city. The former rulers are banished. *509.AG **After Lord Malborn attempts to secede from the Empire, the Matis family eliminates him and his conspirators within Tanoris. They are given control of the city and become a Greater House as a result. *657.AG **Following a disagreement with Empress Halin, House Malbos is stripped of its power as a Greater House. House Stone ascends to control Malenburg. *945.AG **Black Rock forces are defeated in an attempt to capture Lordel thanks to the actions of Gerolt Pelion. As a reward for his actions, he is given a lordship by Emperor Trevan and House Pelion is formed. *951.AG **Durias Chaltim II is born. *978.AG **Led by the Sorcerer Zenus, a force of Necromancers attack the city of Netal, killing thousands. A few members of House Crowe escape to Alanon. **Imperial forces are repelled by reanimated corpses in an attempt to retake Netal. A quarantine zone is set up around the city as a protracted siege begins. *1004.AG **Gavin Harron, Brynn Smith, Christof DuVant and Nelor Akai join an expedition to the tombs of Balos. **Lord Simeon Ash is assassinated. **A comet strikes Rak-Duranar, destroying much of the city. **The survivors of the expedition are awarded and knighted by Emperor Durias for their services. *1005.AG **Lord Dervin Ash declares himself King and secedes from the Maldorian Empire. **Brynn Smith joins the Heroes Guild. *1008.AG **Gavin Harron joins the Sentinels. *1013.AG **Julia Chaltim is born. *1019.AG **Prince Jon Chaltim is killed along with his wife and mother in an ambush near Kozlen by a Dark Elf raiding party. **Dudley Walpole of the Heroes' Guild rescues Julia single-handedly, and is knighted for his bravery. *1020.AG **Ezekiel Chaltim leaves Alanon, unwilling to remain as next in line to the throne. *1032.AG **Knight-Lord Simon Karn dies of old age. Sir Jonah Pelion is elected to lead The Sentinels. *1033.AG **Knight-Captain Marten Vantias is killed by BRA agents in Malenburg. *1034.AG **Benjamin Crowley joins the ICS. **Oldrock Keep is taken by BRA.